276 Elite League Draft
The 276 ELL Draft was the 6th annual meeting of Elite League Limmie (ELL) franchises to select newly eligible limmie players. The draft, officially the "Entry Player Selection", was held at the Oranga Theatre on Coruscant before the start of the 276 ELL Season. Agamar opened the draft by selecting goalkeeper midfielder Neaga from the University of Euceron. The 275 Galactic Cup champion, Bakura, closed the draft with their selection of corner back Dalton Ward of University of Bakura, Salis D'aar as Mr. Irrelevant, which is the title given to the final player selected. Determination of draft order New expansion teams added to the Elite League are given earlier draft position than teams currently in the Elite League. This positioning will be based on their performance in their previous league, including playoff performance. Non-playoff Elite League teams will be positioned based on the regular season standings of the prior season. Inverse order will be used. Playoff Elite League teams will receive their draft position based on their playoff performance. Teams that are eliminated in the same round will have their draft position determined by their final standings position from the regular season. Draft position remains the same in all rounds. The team that has the first selection in the first round will have the first selection in the second and third rounds as well. Player selections Trades In the explanations below, (D) denotes trades that took place during the 275 Draft, while (PD) indicates trades completed pre-draft. Round one #'No. 3: Mando'ade → Bakura (PD).' Mando'ade traded this selection to Bakura for its two 275 second round selections (9th & 11th) which it used to select corner back Beau Jaaxon and half forward Ariva Kendal, respectively. #'No. 4: Ralltiir → Mando'ade (D).' Ralltiir traded this selection along with its third round selection (20th) to Mando'ade for full forward Andres Fortune. #'No. 7: Euceron → Nar Shaddaa (D).' Euceron traded this selection to Nar Shaddaa for its third round selection (18th) along with its 277 second round selection. Round two #'No. 15: Euceron → Ralltiir (D).' Euceron traded this selection along with its third round selection (21st) to Ralltiir for a conditional selection. Should Ralltiir make the Galactic Cup Playoffs in 276, Euceron would receive its first round draft pick in 277. Should Ralltiir fail to make the Playoffs, Euceron would receive its second round draft pick in 277. Round three #'No. 18:' multiple trades: ##'No. 18: Nar Shaddaa → Euceron (D).' see No. 7: Euceron → Nar Shaddaa (D). ##'No. 18: Rydonni Prime → Nar Shaddaa (PD).' Rydonni Prime traded this selection to Nar Shaddaa for its 275 second round selection (14th) which it traded to Mando'ade for its third round selection (19th). #'No. 19: Mando'ade → Rydonni Prime (PD).' Mando'ade traded this selection to Rydonni Prime for its 275 second round selection (14th) which it used to select midfielder Gozer. #'No. 20: Ralltiir → Mando'ade (D).' see No. 4: Ralltiir → Mando'ade (D). #'No. 21:' multiple trades: ##'No. 21: Nar Shaddaa → Euceron (PD).' Nar Shaddaa traded this selection to Euceron for its 275 second round selection (16th) which it used to select full forward Shady Lerouex. ##'No. 21: Euceron → Ralltiir (D).' see No. 15: Euceron → Ralltiir. Category:Drafts